Just Perfect
by kwardyy
Summary: Just a little Bemmett one-shot that I came up with... Bay asks Emmett to homecoming.


**A/N: I know I haven't updated **_**It's Gonna Be OK **_**in awhile... I do have a life. But this little idea came to me last night and I knew I had to write it. It's gonna be a one-shot, but it'll probably be a longer one. It takes place after Bay and Emmett are dating for a few weeks. If you're reading IGBO, disregard what happened in Chapter 1 :)**

*EMMETT POV*

I knew Bay was nervous about something, I just didn't know what. Ever since I'd first met her I could tell what she was thinking just by studying her big brown eyes. This morning when I drove her to school, there was almost a look of fear in her eyes when she gave me a kiss goodbye. I asked her what was wrong, and she signed "Nothing, I'll show you something later." I spent the entire drive to Carlton and most of my morning classes wondering what it could be. In fourth period I got a text from Bay. **GO TO THE RESTAURANT BEHIND CARLTON 4 LUNCH. C U THERE.** She wanted me to meet her for lunch, and she knew that Carlton had a closed campus policy. Even though I broke the rules sometimes, it was only if there was something important. And Bay definitely fit that bill.

*BAY POV*

After Emmett dropped me off and I was sure he'd left, I borrowed Toby's car and went over to TJ's, this little restaurant over by Carlton. They had a big wall there that was specifically for artists to paint on, and I had asked the owner a few days ago if I could leave a painting of Axe Girl there. He had said it was no problem, and that he was actually a big fan of my work. I had worked on the stencil all last night, and I thought it was perfect. I took out my stencil and my spray can and went to work. I had three hours until Emmett got there to make everything perfect. Since this piece was a bit bigger than the rest, I knew I'd have about enough time to finish it. As I worked, I looked around at the customers. Many were surprised that I had created Axe Girl, and a few of those people were even more surprised that I'd added something special to my painting.

When I was done my hands were covered in multiple colors of spray paint, and my hair was messed up. My sweater was a little stained, but I had five or six other ones at home. I realized that Emmett would be coming in a little under half an hour, so I headed to the bathroom to fix my hair and wash my hands so he would be completely surprised. It took a while to get the paint off my hands, so I just decided to put my hair in a messy braid. I hurried over to Toby's car and threw my stained sweater in the back seat. It was five to noon, and I could hear the rev of Emmett's motorcycle.

*EMMETT POV*

I had snuck out of class five minutes early, and headed to the staff lot to grab my motorcycle. Since my mom was a guidance counselor I was allowed to park it there in one of the good spots. I revved it up quietly and slowly drove out of Carlton's parking lot. Once I was out I sped around the block to TJ's, where I saw Toby's car parked right away and Bay leaning up against it.

I took a quick look at her before I got off my motorcycle, and she looked amazing. Her hair was in this cute little braid, and she'd taken off the grey sweater that she was wearing this morning. The sequins on her red tank top sparkled in the sun, and her little black skirt made me want to stay there and stare at her forever. I waved, took off my helmet and got off my motorcycle.

"Hey there." Bay said as I read her lips. Damn, those lips. Those lips I wished I could kiss all day. I put my hands around her waist, and she wrapped hers around my shoulders. I kissed her softly, and she nuzzled her nose against mine in the cutest way. I broke the kiss and let out a silent laugh, and her face lit up.

"That's so cute," she signed while saying the same thing. "I have something to show you."

"What is it?" I signed.

Bay grabbed my hand and led me to a table outside the restaurant. I had never been there before, and I was amazed at what I saw. All the walls were covered in art. No wonder Bay had wanted to take me here. She went over to a table facing the least covered up wall and pulled out a chair for herself, and then pulled out one for me. I sat down, and Bay tapped me on the shoulder.

"See that?" she signed while pointing at a painting of a girl in a pink dress signing "I love you" to a boy in a leather jacket. It was one of Bay's Axe Girl paintings, and it was amazing.

"Is that me?" I signed.

Bay nodded, and scooted her chair over to kiss me. I let her, but it was a public place, so I broke the kiss after a few seconds.

I just sat there looking at her, dumbfounded that I'd found such an amazing girl. She was perfect. Bay looked at me and signed staggeringly, "Would you go to H-O-M-E-C-O-M-I-N-G with me?"

I smiled, and opened my mouth to talk for the first time in eight years. "Yes, Bay." Even though it was probably garbled, Bay thought it was the best thing she'd ever heard.

Bay looked like she was about to cry. She smiled, and then signed, "You said my name!"

I wrapped her into a hug and put my lips on hers. It was a perfect moment that I'd never forget.

**Do you want me to do a one-shot of Bay and Emmett at Homecoming? Shoot me a review and let me know!**


End file.
